


Their Fears

by ItsAnimeLogic



Series: Brotherly RRB Fanfics [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brotherly RRB, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No shipping, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAnimeLogic/pseuds/ItsAnimeLogic
Summary: Boomer was afraid of his brothers abandoning him, Brick was afraid of his brothers getting hurt, but what exactly was Butch afraid of?





	Their Fears

If you had only seen the boys on TV, you’d think they’d be afraid of nothing. They were always trying their hardest to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, but always seemed to loose at the last minute due to some luck the girls managed to score. They always came back though, never allowing their defeats to stop them from trying to achieve their goal.

However, if you looked closer, you’d notice something else.

Brick, the ever arrogant leader that he was, had a secret. Something that probably only Blossom shared with him, also being the leader of her respective team, and that was he was afraid of seeing his brothers get hurt.

He knew that with what they were and what they did on a regular basis, they were bound to get hurt, that was not a surprise. However, he never wanted them to be badly hurt. So hurt to the point that he wouldn’t know if they would make it. So hurt that he could be spending days next to them as they lay in bed, waiting for them to wake up.

It was why he was adamant on being the leader.

He could tell them what to do, he could tell them were to stand, but more importantly, he could keep them out of harms way. They could defend themselves, he knew that, but the mere idea of seeing them practically damaged beyond repair caused Brick to shake.

He never told his brothers this, why would he? Surely they would just laugh at him, saying he was just being an overprotective older brother. However, that wasn’t the case. One day, when Boomer had been quiet badly injured in a battle against the girls, Bricks brothers found out about his fear.

Boomer was going to be fine, he had only managed to get a piece of shrapnel in his side that had to be removed, but all Brick saw was blood and he went into panic mode. Butch and Boomer would never get the look of absolute terror that had crossed their older brothers face when Butch has carried Boomer back into their home out of their minds. He was their leader, their strong older brother who seemed so arrogant that he wasn’t afraid of anything, so why was he so panicky now.

“Brick?” Boomer asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

Brick just shook in his stance, his hands clenching tightly at his sides. Butch and Boomer looked at each other with worried exchanges. What was Brick getting so worked up about?

“Brick, man?” Butch questioned next, “whats going on?”

Brick just sucked in a breath, turning his head from his brothers and hiding his face in his hair, “... How bad is it?”

Boomer blanched, slipping himself out of Butch’s hold to stand on his own, hands pressed tightly to his side. The wound had healed over after the piece of shrapnel had been taken out, but it was definitely going to leave a scar.

“It’s alright” Boomer answered, “It’ll scar, but I’m going to be fine”

Brick just nodded, not even looking at his brothers as his breathing began to even out. Boomers face shifted to a small sympathetic smile.

“Were you worried about me?” Boomer asked gently, and knew he was right when Brick flinched 

Boomer moved slowly, grabbing at Brick and pulling him into a hug. Brick had resisted at first, not having hugged any of his brothers before, but eventually wrapped his arms tightly around Boomers waist. Boomer resisted the urge to grimace when Brick touched his sore spot, but allowed Brick to hug him regardless.

Especially once he noticed Brick was shaking again.

“I’m alright bro, really” Boomer whispered, “It’s all fine”

“I know...” Brick forced out with a sob, “...It’s just, I saw the blood and... I-I freaked out... I thought I was going to loose you...”

Boomer smiled sadly, tightening his grip on his older brother. So Brick wasn’t so fearless after all. He actually had something that worried him, and it wasn’t something overly complicated.

He was just worried about loosing his family.

Butch, who had been standing away from them, slowly made his way over as well, hugging Brick from behind. Brick jolted in surprise and looked down at his other brother, red eyes brimming with tears.

“Butch...?”

“You aren’t going to loose us any time soon you dingus” Butch snorted 

Brick laughed wetly, ruffling the ravenettes hair, “Shut up, twitch”, 

Butch just grinned up at him, causing Brick to smile slightly too. Boomer squeezed Brick again, causing his older brother to turn and look at him, slight confusion on his face.

“You are stuck with us for all eternity”

“Yeah!” Butch agreed, “We die together bro!”

Brick just shook his head, laughing fondly. He knew this probably wouldn’t be the first time he broke down at the idea of losing his brothers, but he knew that they would always be their for him whenever he felt down.

~~~

Boomer was also afraid of loosing his brothers, but under a different circumstance.

To everyone around him, he was considered the weakest link. The one that got in the way, the one that needed to be looked after, and he absolutely hated it. It always made him feel like he wasn’t wanted, even by his brothers, so he always tried to impress them.

He just didn’t want them to abandon him.

He knew they wouldn’t, they were his older brothers after all, but it didn’t stop him from feeling left out.

Sometimes, when they had nothing better to do, Brick would always want to spar. He’d just state it out right before jumping on Butch, not giving the green eyed boy much choice. Butch would always seem a little hesitant, but he never stopped doing it. 

However, Boomer was never included until Butch dragged him into it.

Brick never went for him first, was it because Brick didn’t see him as a threat? 

This wasn’t the only time he wasn’t include in some things though. Sometimes, when they were all out stealing some food to eat, Boomer would always be the last the go in, Butch and Brick doing most of the hard work for him. It made him feel like he wasn’t needed as part of the team, and that he was useless.

It didn’t help that he heard a lot of people taking about him behind his back either.

A lot of people often spoke about how Boomer wasn’t scary, he wasn’t a threat like his brothers. He was just the third person of the Rowdyruff Boys, the unwanted one. Much like Bubbles was seen as the weaker one of the Powerpuff Girls. They said it so much so it had to be true right?

However, one day when the three of them were out in the park, something happened.

“I’m bored!” Brick chimed, swinging his feet on the park bench they were sitting on

“Me too!” Butch agreed, punching a fist into an open palm, “Maybe we can find someone to beat up?”

Brick went to agree, but suddenly a plane flew over them. A cheerful glee came across the auburn haired boys face, and Boomer and Butch knew why. They were obviously going to attempt to take down that plane.

“I’ll go first!” Brick shouted, jumping to his feet.

Boomer watched as his older brother began to bend backwards, hearing the sounds of the spit being pushed around and getting ready to be fired. With a big heave, and a shove forward, he spat straight towards the plane. It missed though, and Brick huffed in defeat.

“Dang” He grumbled, 

“I’ll go! I’ll go!” Butch spoke from next to him, moving his body in a similar way to Bricks as he fired his own spit wad.

Although it was closer than Bricks was, he still missed. Boomer couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the absolute look of shock that appeared on the ravenettes face, clearing annoyed at himself for missing. 

“Shoot, I missed!”

Brick then turned to Boomer, “Well, I guess it’s your shot now Boomer. Make sure you hit it!” 

Boomer nodded at his eldest brother excitedly, shifting his body backwards as he prepared to fire. Making sure it was on point as he possibly could, as well as making it quite powerful, he shifted his whole body forward as he fired.

He watched with wonder as it hit the side of the plane, causing it to shift and begin to plummet to the ground. It didn’t reach the ground however, as three bright neon lights of pink, green and blue caught it mid air.

The Rowdyruffs looked at each other in a seemingly silent agreement, and took off back to the hut they had stolen from Fuzzy. As they crashed through the door and landed on the floor, all three of the boys were laughing 

“You got it!l” Brick cackled, kicking his feet in the air from his position on the floor

“And the powderpuffs had to catch it!” Butch screeched, lying on his side as he struggled to catch his breath

“Damm right I did” Boomer heaved through a laugh 

When all the laughing had quieted down, Brick pushed himself up off the floor before turning to look at Boomer, a prideful smile on his face.

“And that’s why you are known as the super spitter”

Butch got up too, “Most definitely! I don’t think Brick and I’d be able to hit it that precise”

Boomer looked at his brothers in absolute shock. He had heard them say that before, that he was the better spitter out of the three of them, but this time, it felt a little different. It made him feel like he was actually wanted.

“We’re lucky that your our brother, haha” Brick added 

That stopped Boomer in his tracks, as he began to feel an overwhelming emotion well up inside of him. Before he knew it, he was beginning to cry. Rubbing his eyes harshly when he noticed, he didn’t notice his brothers concerned gazes.

“Why are you crying?” “Are you okay?”

Boomer just laughed, “I’m fine, really. It’s just... You both care about me”

Brick and Butch looked at each other with confused expressions before turning back to Boomer. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before jumping forward and grabbing them both in a hug, causing them both to make an “eep” sound.

“Boomer?” Brick questioned, sounding confused

“I’m sorry about this” Boomer interjected, “I’m just happy to know I’m wanted in this team, is all”

Brick and Butch exchanged glances over Boomers shoulders, “Of course your wanted, stupid” Brick huffed, Butch nodding.

Boomer just smiled from behind their heads, grasping tightly onto his older brothers. Even if people thought he was useless and unnecessary, Boomer was happy to know that the two people he cared about most wanted him there. They were the ones that mattered after all, not all the other people.

~~~

With Butch, it was a little different.

Brick being afraid of his brothers being hurt was not entirely a surprise to the ravenette. He was extremely protective of them, so the desire to want to protect them had to of come from somewhere.

And with Boomer, his was quite obvious too. It was no surprise that Boomer had issues with his brothers leaving him behind and abandoning him. He was definitely the weakest out of the three of them, but saying he was weak wasn’t correct. He was strong, but just not as strong as Brick and Butch. He was still a threat, especially if the three of them where fighting together.

Butchs fear came from the title of being the toughest fighter, or for him, the baron of berserk.

Having that title just made Butch feel like a freak. He knew he could be violent, all of his brothers were, but he was the fighter. The one that had so much pent up energy that he twitched every time he got ready to fight Buttercup.

He was often called a monster, someone that should be feared and seemingly didn’t have any emotions or fears whatsoever. However, that wasn’t true at all. He felt quite a lot of emotions, and had one main fear that was the main force behind a lot of his actions. It was something that he couldn’t get out of his head, even if he wanted too. What is this fear you might ask?

He was afraid of hurting his brothers. 

They could take a hit, he wasn’t stupid, but he was the brute right? The one that didn’t know how to control his own anger, just like Buttercup but turned up many levels. They were the only ones he had in his life, he didn’t want to hurt them.

However, because Butch didn’t speak very often, it took a while for his brothers to pick up on it. In fact, Butch was sure that they wouldn’t of figured it out if he hadn’t of made a simple mistake one day, and it changed his brothers views on him entirely.

One day, when they were fighting the girls again, Butch lost his cool. Buttercup had said something to tick him off, and he ended up flying straight towards her, fists ready to beat her to a pulp.

When she hit him backwards, he slammed into a wall. He was seemingly unfazed however, as he was quick to shot beams of green light from his hands and straight at her. She would of been hit if she hadn’t of moved out of the way at the last second.

Though, instead of hitting Buttercup, it hit Brick right in the back.

Butch froze as he watched his older brother fall to the ground. Brick winced as he forced himself back onto his feet, whipping around to shout at Butch.

“You idiot!” He screeched, “Watch were your firing! You could of killed me!”

Butch wavered in his flight, looking down at his hands in absolute terror. He had hit Brick, hurt him. If he had fired full blast at the unsuspecting Rowdyruff, he could of been severely injured. Butch covered his face with his hands, loosing all the energy he had gained from Buttercup riling him up.

“Butch!” He heard Boomer scream, just as he felt a pair of feet hit his side, sending him down into the ground.

Looking up slightly from his hole in the ground, he noticed Buttercup looking down at him with a smug look on her face.

“If your not careful, you could end up hurting someone you care about” She sneered, one hand beginning to glow a lime green.

Not even bothering to respond, Butch curled up on himself. He was visibly shaking, he knew that, but he just couldn’t find the ability to move. What Buttercup had said was right. He was perfectly capable of hurting his brothers, maybe even killing them, and that idea made him feel sick.

He hadn’t even noticed Buttercup fire her beam.

Or Brick picking him up and flying them out of the way when he didn’t move.

The next thing he noticed was that he and his brothers were back in their home, both of them looking at him expectantly.

“What... was that?” Brick sneered, eyes flashing red

“I...” Butch gulped, “I dunno...”

Boomer waved his arms frantically, his face showing more worry than anything, “Why did you freeze, that isn’t like you at all!”

Butch wrapped his arms around himself, looking down at the ground as he fidgeted. All Brick and Boomer could do was watch as their brother, the one that never seemed to be afraid of anything, break down.

“I-I just...” Butch whimpered, “I hurt you...”

Brick looked at him a little startled, “Yeah, but I’m fine. Why did you freeze?”

Butch looked at him with a mournful expression, so Bricks face shifted from confused, to realisation and then to understanding. Moving forward, he grabbed Butch and held his hands in front of him, looking straight into his brothers eyes.

“You didn’t mean to hurt me” Brick spoke softly, “I’m fine”

“But I’m a monster!” Butch shouted, “I can’t control my anger, I’m really easy to rile up and I like to fight Buttercup and twitch all the time! I’m just... really dangerous for anyone to be around... even you two...”

Boomer looked at him really confused, “But you don’t want to hurt us, do you?”

Butchs face startled, “No! I would never!” He began to whimper again, “At least... not on purpose...”

Brick nodded to himself, figuring out relatively quickly what his younger brothers problem was. Sure the greens were the toughest fighters, but they had emotions too, and Butch seemingly couldn’t grasp the fact that he wasn’t just a ruthless monster.

“You’d never hurt us, not severely” Brick responded, moving a hand up into us brothers spiky raven hair, “You may be the fighter of this group, but you don’t only live for the fight. You enjoy spending time with us, just being stupid.”

“Also, when you aren’t around Buttercup, you don’t twitch” Boomer added, “She’s the only one that cause you the twitch, because you enjoy fighting with her. But fighting isn’t all you are”

Butch looked at his brothers with disbelieving eyes, and Bricks soften. These thoughts had clearly been running through Butchs head for a while, and although Brick didn’t like getting hit in the back, he was glad he got to know just what Butch had been hiding from them.

“You’d never hurt us” Brick said again, placing his forehead on Butchs, “If you don’t believe yourself, believe me”

“And me” Boomer agreed, hugging Butch from behind.

Butch looked at them with a look of shock, before his face began to soften with a fresh set of tears. Although this time, they were for a different reason.

“Okay” He laughed through a sob, “I think I can do that”


End file.
